Spirit of the Soul Snatcher
by Parent12D
Summary: People have been disappearing lately, and they have been vanishing near the outskirts of LA. The mansion near the outskirts is being taken over by a soul snatcher and the five spies have to stop the spirit. Will they succeed? Read and find out now. Rated T for some of the dark content used, such as the supernatural and spiritual elements used.


**Alright now fellow readers out there! I have finally gotten to do this brand new story that I've wanted to create for awhile!**

 **Now if you read my update on my profile page, you'll know that I'm gonna be tapping into different genres that I plan to use for these stories, in addition to using my trademark theme that I've used for the stories I already created. That's gonna be so for this story and the next couple stories as well.**

 **Anyway, this story taps into the supernatural and spiritual genres, and the synopsis, is basically the spies infiltrating a worn down haunted mansion that has been rumored to have ghosts that have been stealing people's souls from those who trespassed into their territory. How do you think this'll turn out? Well read and find out now!  
Disclaimer: All characters and such that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF L.A:**

It was the dead of night near the outskirts of Los Angeles, and a happy couple were just being a couple of tourists who were on the outskirts, when suddenly, they stumbled upon a creepy looking mansion that was nearby, as they went and took a closer look of it. The male, who was holding the hand of his girl decided to check it out.

"Let's check it out babe," The man said.

"I don't know honey," The lady was kinda unsettled by it's appearance. "It looks kinda scary."

"Don't worry baby," The man held her close. "We'll be safe, I promise."

"Okay," She was hesitant at first, but eventually she decided to go with it, as they entered the mansion. They noticed how ancient the place was, and how much dust and cobwebs were present. It was really unsettling if you took a good look of it.

"Looks pretty ancient," The man commented. "And dusty and filled with cobwebs."

"It's also really unsettling…" The lady said nervous as the man kept her close as they decided to check it out a bit.

They passed by a very disturbing painting, and they didn't noticed that the eyes of the painting immediately glow a venomous red once they past it. A few minutes later, a couple of ghost like hands emerged from the floor, about to take the couple hostage. The couple didn't notice the hands until suddenly, one of the hands lashed out and grabbed a hold of the lady who started screaming.

"HELP!" The girl screamed.

"DON'T WORRY BABY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" The man cried out.

But before he could make it to his love, another hand lashed out and grabbed the man, making sure he couldn't escape. The two hands then took the happy couple hostage as they dragged them both into the darkest part of the mansion, as the couple was screaming.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The couple screamed in terror, as they then vanished beyond the darkest room they were dragged into as they were about to have something bad happen to them…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a wonderful morning in Beverly Hills and at the home of the five WOOHP spies, while Sam, Clover, Alex and Chaosky weren't doing anything special in particular, Andrew was on the couch reading a particular book on the supernatural. No one seemed to notice that he was reading, until eventually, Chaosky took notice of this and then asked him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started. "What are you reading?"

Andrew noticed Chaosky asked him a question and he stopped reading for a second to answer his question.

"Oh, I'm just reading a book on the supernatural," Andrew said as Chaosky saw the cover had the text 'The Book on the Supernatural' on the front.

"Interesting," Chaosky mused to himself.

"Yeah it is Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement. "This book basically shows the existence of ghosts and that they have roamed this Earth as evidenced by ghost hunters."

Sam took noticed of this and was a little annoyed that Andrew would believe in something so ridiculous.

"Please Andrew," Sam spoke. "Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real and they are just a myth. There are no ghosts."

"Oh really," Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Then why does this book have proof?"

"Those images could have been altered and photo-shopped to fool people," Sam saw the photos for herself.

"This book was made long before Photoshop existed." Andrew commented.

"Well still," It was Clover who started to comment. "Ghosts are very childish creatures that are only found in fairy tales."

Andrew was a little annoyed that Sam and Clover felt the legends of ghosts were legends only.

"What do you think about this Alex?" Sam asked the short black haired girl.

Alex has a nervous look on her face, and being the naïve girl she is, it was clear that she believed that ghosts existed.

"I believe ghosts exist Andrew," Alex said nervously to her man. "And to tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared of ghost."

Andrew then went and brought Alex close to him as he then said.

"Don't worry Alex, they won't get you," Andrew reassured. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex hugged Andrew tightly, as Andrew returned the hugged. Sam felt that they were being ridiculous.

"You two are being ridiculous," Sam commented. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Come on Sammy," Chaosky spoke up. "If they believe in ghost, then they believe in them."

"That's the thing Chaosky," Sam said. "They have no actual proof on them outside of that worn out book!"

"Ghosts are real Sam," Andrew commented. "And we'll proof it to you too!"

"Oh yeah," Sam raised an eyebrow. "And how are you gonna proof it to me then, huh?"

Before Andrew could say anything, the five spies fell through a hole that mysteriously appeared underneath them, as they then fell through it.

"Let's find out what Jerry wants with us," Andrew shouted as the five of them continued screaming as they were being sent straight to WOOHP…

* * *

Then right on cue, the spies landed right into WOOHP and they were now face to face with Jerry.

"Why hello spies, you made some perfect timing," Jerry greeted them as the spies got ready for whatever he had in store for them. "We have a crisis going on. Apparently, there have been several people disappearing and vanishing near the outskirts of Los Angeles and some strange and mysterious things have been happening."

"Where on the outskirts of L.A are we speaking of," Sam asked.

"Allow me to show you the exact location on the projector," Jerry exclaimed as a photo of the creepy mansion was shown. "This is where several people have vanished."

"Eww," Clover showed some serious distaste in the mansion's appearance. "What a crappy worn down mansion. The builder must have lacked on some of the interior design outside and inside."

"It also looks scary and rather unsettling…" Alex said nervously with fear, as Andrew started hugging her.

"What do you suppose is behind the disappearances anyway Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"We aren't 100 percent sure, but there are rumors about this mansion that point to the work of the spiritual beings. You know, ghosts, the supernatural."

Andrew instantly snapped his fingers in amazement as he then commented.

"What a coincidence," Andrew remarked. "I was just reading a book on the supernatural too."

Andrew showed him the book he was reading as proof.

"Interesting…" Jerry said in amusement as Sam was now aggravated by the rumors of ghosts being behind the disappearances of several innocent people.

"Jer, just how can you tell that this is the work of ghosts?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure, it's just a rumor. We don't know if this is being done by ghosts or not," Jerry then got to the point. "But what WOOHP needs you five to do, is to head to this mansion, infiltrate it and find out who's behind these disappearances that have been occurring these days."

"We have to go there," Alex was clearly scared as she went completely white. "What if there really are ghosts taking over the mansion…"

"No need to worry Alex, that's why I prepared you all with these special gadgets that you'll be using for this mission," Jerry took notice of Alex's fear as he then presented to the spies the gadgets they'll be using. "What I have for you this time is the following."

He showed them a backpack with a vacuum hose feature on it.

"This here is the Ghosthunter Vaccuum Backpack; it'll help with capturing any spiritual life that you encounter during this mission. It's quite useful actually."

Jerry then showed them some cool looking goggles.

"These are the Ghosthunting Goggles; these are useful for tracking down ghosts or spiritual life that you can't see normally."

He then showed them a radar tracking device.

"This device will be useful for tracking down ghosts or spirits that you want to track down. It's useful if you don't feel like using the goggles."

The last thing he showed them was a gadget that looked like a taser.

"Last of all, there's the Ghost Hunting Taser 3000, this will help with paralyzing ghosts that try to escape from your presence so you can capture them."

"Cool," Andrew gave him thumbs up. "These gadgets will be especially useful if we do encounter ghosts."

"Does anyone have any questions before you shove off?" Jerry asked.

"I have a quick question," Chaosky started as Jerry focused his attention on him. "I just want to know, why do the gadgets here look like something the Ghostbusters would use when hunting down ghosts?"

"That's simple Chaosky," Jerry started. "WOOHP wanted to cut down on the type of gadgets to use for this missions, and because this is dealing with the supernatural, and the fact that we are dealing with a Tax Cut with new gadgets, so that's why these gadgets look like something the Ghostbusters would use."

"I see," Chaosky understood now.

"Any other questions,"

The spies shook their heads, showing they have no other questions.

"Very well, carry on now spies," Jerry said. "Goodluck on your mission."

Once he said that, the five spies were ejected right out of WOOHP as Jerry waved farewell to them, as they headed to the destination they need to go to…

* * *

 **NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF L.A:**

After some traveling via vehicle, it was starting to get darker out to fit with the setting of the mansion, as the spies were now face to face with the mansion they were suppose to infiltrate.

"Well here we are," Sam stated. "The mansion we are supposed to investigate."

"Sheesh, it's even creepier up close than in that photo," Clover retorted. "Just how old is this mansion."

"It doesn't matter," Chaosky said sounding determined. "There's apparently something in there, and we are going to put a stop to it."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "And we aren't leaving until we put a stop to whatever the heck is going on."

It was clear that Alex was frightened by the look on her face, as she kept close to Andrew for safety.

They started approaching the front door as Alex felt the need to comment.

"Uhhh guys… I'm really scared…" Alex said sounding scared.

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew brought Alex close. "I won't let these ghosts get you. I will protect you, just keep close to me and you'll feel safe."

"Okay Andrew," Alex said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex had a weak smile on her face.

"Okay, let's teach these ghosts or spirit just exactly who they are messing with," Chaosky exclaimed.

"If these are actually ghosts we're dealing with." Sam retorted.

"Right," Chaosky said. "Let's go!"

The five of them then entered the scary looking mansion.

* * *

Once they entered the mansion, they noticed how ancient the place looked on the inside, judging from all the dust and cobwebs that are lying around.

"Goodness, this place looks ancient," Andrew commented.

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Does the owner of this mansion know something called 'cleaning'? Sheesh."

"It also looks unsettling and scary," Alex commented, cuddling close to Andrew. "I don't like the looks of this place."

"Me either babe," Andrew agreed. "This place is oddly creepy and freaky at best."

"It doesn't matter how creepy this place is, we need to find some evidence," Sam said as they got their gadgets ready, wearing their respective catsuits.

"Let's rock and roll," Chaosky claimed as the four of them agreed.

"Right, we should start by finding out if this place has a library," Sam suggested.

"Got it," Andrew nodded as the five of them started looking for a library in the mansion. The five of them noticed so many old and ancient paintings and statues that looked like they haven't been dusted in eons. Clover was really unsettled by the amount of dust that was present. Andrew felt the need to activate his Ghost Hunting Goggles as he didn't see any ghosts present yet.

"Whoever is the owner of this mansion must have been really rich and wealthy," Andrew felt the need to comment. "I wonder if the owner is even home."

"I want to know the same thing myself Andrew," Sam admitted. "Hey guys, I think I found the library!"

The five of them saw the library for themselves as they started to look for some evidences.

"Let's see if we can find any evidence of the disappearances that have occurred," Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam." Andrew agreed as the five looked through the library separate, with the exception of Alex who stuck with Andrew, being too scared to look through the place alone.

"You okay Alex?" Andrew took notice of how Alex was still accompanying him.

"I… I think I should be alright if I stick with you Andrew. Is that alright with you," Alex hope he'd say yes.

"Of course you can stick with me Alex," Andrew smiled. "I wouldn't let you go through this mansion by yourself anyway."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him as Andrew nodded in response. It was then Alex noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

Alex pointed to what appeared to be a plaque on the wall.

"Hey what does this say," Andrew took it off the wall and read what was on it. "Property of Joseph Silvera."

"Who's Joseph Silvera," Alex was confused.

"Probably the owner of this mansion," Andrew concluded. "We better show this to Sam and have her examine it."

"Good idea," Alex agreed as they went to find Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was looking through the bookshelves and found a peculiar book that got her attention.

"What's this," Sam then opened it up and looked through the book for a minute or so before becoming shocked at what she unraveled. "Oh my god, this is unsettling…"

Sam then felt the need to call fourth the other four spies.

"Guys, come over here, I think I found something that you should know about!"

Clover and Chaosky approached her and Andrew and Alex joined afterwards, still holding the plaque that they found.

"What's up Sam?" Chaosky asked.

"Check out what I just found," Sam then showed them a book that said 'The Life and Biography on Joseph Silvera. "This book shows that this man Joseph Silvera has owned this mansion for years and that he is no longer here."

"That's strange, because Alex and I found this," Andrew showed Sam the plaque that he found with Alex, and Sam took it and examined it for a minute.

"Interesting," Sam mused.

"Anyway Sam," Clover started. "What else does the book say about Joseph Silvera?"

"Well if you must know," Sam showed them the contents she found in the book. "This book says that before Joseph died, he was a great author and writer for several novels on supernatural, spiritual, and horror genres."

She turned the page as she then continued.

"It also says that he had wanted all of his supernatural themed novels to be published for the public to read and to have them become well received novels."

"So what happened?" Andrew asked.

"Well if you must know Andrew, the book publishing companies he approached all denied his requests for his books to be published, as the supernatural was still scarce at the time, and it would give children under the age of 16 nightmares and parents would complain about these kinds of novels. So as a result, Joseph became furious at being denied by book companies worldwide, and had started to plan revenge on the public for preventing his works from being published. Then on cue, Karma took action and eventually, the man ended up dying in misery while plotting revenge on the public, and since he was never put to rest, his spirit ends up haunting the mansion he died in." Sam explained.

"Wait, then that means…" Clover started to concluded, but Sam beat her to it.

"That's right Clover, this mansion _is_ being taken over by a real ghost," Sam stated. "And this spirit has been stealing people's souls that dare to trespass this mansion as part of his revenge."

"That's completely twisted," Chaosky commented as Alex started shaking nervously in fear.

"Yeah, Andrew's right," Sam admitted. "There really is a ghost running this place."

"Told you so," Andrew remarked.

"Uh guys," Alex started to comment. "I get a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen…"

Then right on cue, some of the books came off the book shelves and started floating in midair as the room started spinning and some of the furniture was floating too. Alex was definitely terrified, as a sinister and eerie laugh was heard out of nowhere.

 _Heheheheheheheheeee…_

Then on cue, two ghosts appeared from the floor and they appeared to be two associates of the main spirit ruling the mansion. Alex shrieked in fear as she hid behind Andrew as the other four spies got ready to fight, getting their ghost hunting gadgets ready.

"See, more ghosts!" Andrew claimed as Alex was shaking in fear.

"Mweeheeheheheheheheheeee…" The ghost started giggling sinisterly as they got ready to attack. The spies managed to dodge them. They were ready to capture them when suddenly, Alex started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex was now being held hostage by one of the ghosts. "ANDREW! HELP ME!"

"Don't worry Alex, I got you!" Andrew shouted as the others had the other ghost occupied. "Let's see if you enjoy a little shocking experience, ghost."

Andrew got out that ghost hunting taser and aimed it towards the ghost.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

The moment that was shouted did Andrew activate the taser on the ghost, paralyzing the ghost before it got away, taking Alex hostage.

"Enjoy your new prison," Andrew pointed that vacuum towards the ghost, sucking it up whole as the ghost was then caught into the vacuum, unable to escape. Alex fell onto the floor, still shaken up from what just happened to her.

"Alex you okay?" Andrew ran to her and helped her up.

"I am now babe," Alex was still shaking as she hugged Andrew. "Thanks for saving me Andrew."

"You're welcome," Andrew stated as he kept Alex close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Clover and Chaosky had the other ghost all cornered up. The ghost was about to flee for its life when Clover then stopped the ghost.

"You're not getting away, you ghost," Clover then activated her ghost sucking vacuum, sucking up the ghost whole as the ghost was then captured.

"Well that takes care of that," Andrew said as he approached the others, having Alex cuddle up to him.

"Yeah but now we have to find our main ghost that we need to take care of." Sam commented.

"But how will we find this ghost?" Chaosky asked.

It was then that Andrew activated a bookshelf, which then triggered an escalator to appear which then escorted the five spies down to the bottom of the mansion, to their destination.

"Let's be ready for this guys," Sam stated.

"You got it," Andrew was ready as was the other spies, as they were then descended into the basement of the mansion…

* * *

Once they made it to the basement, they noticed just how dark it was.

"Sheesh, it's so dark in here," Chaosky said.

"I can't even see where we are," Clover added.

"We must be close to the ghost's hangout," Sam proclaimed.

"I hope so," Andrew stated. "This place is freaking me out."

"Same with me babe," Alex agreed.

Andrew activated his flashlight as a result so they could see where they were going.

"Spooky," Andrew whispered loudly.

"Mhmm…" Alex agreed with Andrew.

"My radar sensor is telling me we're close to the ghost we're after," Sam pointed to the radar she was using.

"Great, let's get a move on," Andrew stated.

The five of them went to the farthest part of the basement. It was then they heard the most sinister laugh they ever heard.

 _Heheheheheheeee, I see I have some visitors… What a pleasant surprise…_

"Who are you," Andrew demanded. "Show yourself."

 _I'm right in front of you fools._

Andrew pointed his flashlight in front of him and saw what he figured was a ghost, but this wasn't just a regular ghost, this was the spirit of Joseph Silvera, and behind him were all the bodies that he took hostage that trespassed in his mansion, and now were spirits under his possession. This scene was really unsettling to Andrew, and something inside him wanted to be afraid of this spirit for some reason, but nonetheless, he didn't let his guard down.

"So you happen to be the spirit of Joseph Silvera huh," Andrew questioned in such a firm and serious voice.

 _How right you are young man._ The spirit of Joseph Silvera mused. _I am the spirit of Joseph Silvera, and I am quite surprised that a couple of trespassers would feel the need to come into my mansion uninvited without my approval. As you can see, I have already made my catch of the day with all these spirits I reaped from these poor human. I have completed my lifelong desire._

"Why the hell would you go as far as steal other people's souls," Clover asked. "That's so totally freaky."

 _It's all about revenge young lady._ The spirit said. _After being unable to have my supernatural novels become a blockbuster hit, I have planned on revenge like this for years, but since I died before I could put that plan into action, I had to improvise._

"And that would be," Sam raised an eyebrow.

 _Why tapping into my own genre of the supernatural and making it a reality, that's what._ The spirit stated. _I decided on giving people what they've desired all along. I just simply wait here and wait patiently for any trespassers to stumble into this mansion, and then I make my move and steal their souls and take possession of them._

The spirit then gained a very serious and dark look on his face.

 _And since you fools foolishly stumbled into this mansion, I'll make sure you never escape from this place alive._

"Not if we have anything to say about," Chaosky boosted. "We're gonna take you down, you evil ghost spirit!"

 _I had a feeling you'd say something like that, you little twit. I also knew you were planning on stopping me._ The spirit stated. _Unfortunately there's nothing you can do to stop me. My minions will put an end to all of you once and for all!_

The moment he said that did a bunch of ghost minions appear and were about to bring death upon the spies by snatching their souls right out of them.

"Please. We can take care of some ghost minions," Andrew stated as Alex was right behind him. "Right Alex?"

"Yes Andrew," Alex said. "I have your back Andrew."

 _We shall see about that…_ The spirit mused. _MINIONS, GET THESE PATHETIC MORTALS! ATTACK!_

The moment that was shouted did a bloody battle start between the heroes and the ghost minions. Now because this story's gotten long, we're gonna skip the battle with a transition sign.

* * *

 **ONE BLOODY BATTLE OF THE SPIES AGAINST THE GHOSTS WITH THE GHOSTBUSTERS THEME SONG PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND LATER…**

* * *

All the ghost minions were captured by the spies thanks to the gadgets, as the spirit was aggravated but calm nonetheless.

 _Please, you may have defeated my ghost army, but you can never defeat me!_ The spirit retorted. _With all these spirits I have in my possession, there's no way you can stop me!_

Alex then saw a light switch that was nearby.

"Hey Andrew," She gotten his attention. "I found a light switch, I'm gonna go turn it on." She headed for the light switch.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ The spirit screamed, begging her not to turn on the light.

But it was too late, Alex turned on the light switch and before you knew it, the basement became completely viewable with the bright light now lighting up the entire scenery, and if there's one thing ghosts can't stand, it's the brightness of a bright light lighting the entire room. Because of the light, the spirit was starting to drain of all his powers.

 _NOOOOOOO! MY POWERS, FADING BECAUSE OF THE BRIGHT LIGHT!_ The spirit screamed as all the souls he stole had found their way back to their rightful owners. The spirit was slowly starting to fade away. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

In a matter of seconds, the spirit slowly disappeared to the Netherworld and vanished permanently as the people who had their souls stolen started waking up and looking around their surroundings, wondering where the heck they were.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal now," Andrew commented. "Alex, you really saved us all. Thank you."

"Awwww… it was nothing Andrew," Alex started to blush.

"OK, before we get all romantic here, let's switch out of this scene since the story's getting too long," Clover remarked.

"Yeah, I'll report this to WOOHP and inform them that we solved the problem," Sam stated. "And that there really were ghosts and Andrew was right."

"Thanks, okay, let's get out of this place," Andrew stated, as the five of them exited the mansion as did all the other people there as they all went back to their respective homes.

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The spies were now outside by the pool, relaxing and stretching out on the lawn chairs.

"Well that was a fun adventure," Andrew commented.

"Say, what do you think happened to the spirit of Joseph Silvera anyway," Chaosky asked.

"I believe he went to the Netherworld," Andrew said. "We won't have to worry about him anymore. I'm just glad that we put a stop to that."

"Yeah baby," Alex approached Andrew. "Thanks for keeping me safe Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew smiled as he then got up. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome," Alex embraced her man.

Before you knew it, they started French kissing, with the tongues touching and all that, which isn't important at this point.

"I guess Andrew was right," Sam admitted. "There really are ghosts."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

It was then that the screen slowly started zooming out, showing a good view of the five spies from the sky and eventually, the screen faded in back, ending the story…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW APPROACH THAT I DECIDED TO DO FOR THIS STORY! I INCORPORATED MY TRADEMARK THEME, THIS TIME WITH SOME SPIRITUAL AND SUPERNATURAL THEME TO IT. HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT.**

 **ONE OTHER THING, THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS FROM OTHERS, AND WHY I'M DOING THESE DIFFERENT STORIES, IS BECAUSE IN JULY, I'M GONNA BE MOVING, AND WHERE I'M MOVING TO, I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'LL EVER BE ON FANFICTION AGAIN, SO THAT'S WHY I'M A LITTLE SERIOUS WITH THIS STUFF. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, UNTIL I WORK ON ANOTHER STORY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MY NEW GENRE APPROACH THAT I DID, IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, UNTIL NEXT STORY READERS, GOODBYE NOW!**


End file.
